The Howling Void
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 46 | debut = June 4, 2015 | released = June 1, 2015 | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = 1491 DR | setting = Mulmaster Monastery of the Yellow Rose | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 8 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Dark Rites at Fort Dalton | followed_by = The Sword of Selfaril | source = dmsguild.com }} The Howling Void is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Akla • Behir • Bloodwind • Gregur Illinov • Kros Barash • Lana • Lazra • Luros • Marren • Mica Foebreaker • Mifru • Muriel • Periwinkle Shin • Santir • Shael • Talia • Thalen • Tasha • Yurl Dirtmonger • Zakk Bilnis :Boo • Minsc • Stormgale • Thylius Caramitru • Witchthorn ;Creatures: :Aarakocra • Cloud giant • Cyclops • Drow • Flesh golem • Gargoyle • Gnome • Half-elf • Halfling • Helmed horror • Human • Invisible stalker • Kenku • Manticore • Shadow demon :Elf • Miniature giant space hamster ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: House of Suffering • Monastery of the Yellow Rose :;Mountains: Earthspur Mountains :;Region: Damara • Moonsea :;Settlements: Mulmaster :Baldur's Gate • Bremen • Bryn Shander • Caer-Dineval • Caer-Konig • Candlekeep • Dougan's Hole • Easthaven • Elemental Plane of Air • Good Mead • Kryptgarden Forest • Icewind Dale • Lonelywood • Targos • Termalaine • Tethyr • Thay ;Magic: :;Items: ''Ballon pack • Staff of withering • Wingwear :;Potions: Potion of bottled breath :;Spells: Blade ward • Cone of cold • Control weather • Cure wounds • Detect magic • Detect thoughts • Dimension door • Divination • Dust devil • Feather fall • Fireball • Fire bolt • Fire shield • Fly • Fog cloud • Gaseous form • Greater restoration • Gust • Gust of wind • Identify • Invisibility • Jump • Lesser restoration • Light • Lightning bolt • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Message • Mirror image • Misty step • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Shield • Shocking grasp • Speak with dead • Sleet storm • Stoneskin • Telekinesis • Thunderwave • Wall of force • Witch bolt ;Organizations: :Cult of the Black Earth • Cult of the Howling Hatred • Saint Sollars :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim :Red Wizards of Thay ;Religion: :Asmodeus • Yan-C-Bin Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2015 Category:Works by Teos Abadia Category:Moonsea adventures Category:Mulmaster adventures